


Claimed Woman

by flickawhip



Series: Sienna | Allysin Kay Imagines [4]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: Dominant!Sienna, F/F, Submissive!OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Sienna is yoursYou are hersIt's that simple





	Claimed Woman

\- “Hey Sie...”  
\- Your voice trails off at the way she settles at your side  
\- Hand resting protectively on your inner thigh  
\- A clear claim  
\- “Sienna...”  
\- She smirks  
\- She loves being able to make you shiver  
\- She always makes you shiver  
\- She’s so dominant  
\- Possessive even  
\- You know if you were alone she’d push further  
\- Instead you sit  
\- Listen to Allie talk  
\- Listen to Maria shoot everything down  
\- You wish you cared more when Allie pouts  
\- You just... don’t  
\- Sienna brought you into the group  
\- You proved loyal enough  
\- Even if Maria’s stare still made you nervous  
\- You inch closer to Sienna when Maria looks at you  
\- Sienna smirks  
\- Loops an arm around you  
\- Rests her free hand on your back  
\- “Sorry ‘Ria, she’s busy...”  
\- Sienna’s voice is low and warm  
\- Inviting Maria to say something  
\- Maria simply shrugs  
\- “Allie can do it?”  
\- You suggest softly  
\- Watching the girl shrink and smirking a little  
\- Sienna looks almost proud  
\- Fingernails trailing over your skin  
\- Spelling out ‘Well Done’  
\- You smile  
\- She’s proud  
\- That’s good enough


End file.
